Monkey Quest
by DevilPrinceKesare
Summary: This is what I think is going to happen after 'I, Chiro'. Please Review. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Across the dry, rocky desert, a lone figure raced, the wind blowing his jet black fur backwards as he ran, his long tail waving back and forth.

He did not know who or what he was, where he was from, or even where he was going, all he knew that he was running, running from something he didn't even know.

Bright blue eyes scanned the landscape, looking for shelter from the coming night. As the onyx veil covered the sky, he found a small cave nestled in a Cliffside. He entered the cave, and curled up to sleep hoping that he would have peaceful dreams, but his dreams were anything but peaceful.

* * *

_"Monkeys! HELP!" shouted a small boy from the grasp of a skeleton-like figure._

_"Chiro! Let him go, Skeleton King!" a black robotic monkey shouted._

_"Not likely, for I have plans for the boy." the Skeleton King laughed. The black monkey jumped up, planning to snatch the boy away from the Skeleton king's grip, but it was in vane. The Skeleton King vanished into a portal, making the black monkey fall to the ground. _

_"No!" he cursed. "I failed him!" the other monkeys walked over to comfort him._

_"What ever the Skeleton King has in plan for the kid, he can handle it!" the red monkey said comftingly._

_"Yeah," the yellow on added. "Chiro's strong." _

_'I don't know what the Skeleton King is going to do, but I hope that Chiro can recover from it. Or even survive it!'

* * *

_

_Once the monkey team go back to the super robot, Antauri went into Chiro's room. Whenever they couldn't find Chiro, Antauri would go into his(Chiro's) room and would mentally search for him. He climbed up on the bed and began to meditate._

_'Chiro?' Antauri questioned. He found Chiro's mental signal, but it was so faint that he had almost missed it. 'Chiro?'_

_'A-antauri?' Chiro's voice sounded frightened._

_'Chiro, what happened?'_

_'I-it...hurts...'_

_'Where does it hurt Chiro?' Chiro didn't answer, but Antauri felt where the pain was. 'No, Chiro! He didn't!'_

_'It hurts Antauri.' Chiro repeated.

* * *

_

There was a flash of dark energy, and the creature sat up, gasping for breath. Looking up, he saw golden shards of light entering the cave. Morning had come to chase away the night's shadows. As the sun rose into the sky, the creature set off once more. He ran for two hours until his reached a small oasis. He looked at himself. Who was he? What was he? Why were pictures of things he does not know run across his eyes? He lowered his head to into the water and drank the fresh cold water. He lifted his head from the water. The cool water rolled off his face. He hoped that this images would roll away too. It worked. None of the images plagued his mind. He shook his head to remove the rest of the water from his face. He walked out into the hot desert air and began running again. He must follow the sun every day, that is all he knows. Someone is waiting for him.

The sun had risen high above the sky when a black skeleton-like figure stood in his path. It swung its sword at him, telling him that it was threatening. He back away, frighten. "LADY TOMAHAWK!" a yellow monkey shouted as the skeleton was pounded into the heated sand. Three other monkeys was standing behind the yellow one. A blue one. A red one. A green one. He took three steps back, his eyes displaying fear. "Chiro?" the yellow one asked. "It's us, Chiro. Nova, Sprx, Otto and Gibson, don't you remember, Chiro?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"No-va..." Chiro sounded like a child just learning a name. The yellow monkey almost broke down and started crying. Images of these monkeys ran across his eyes and mind. Chiro screamed and clutched his head. "...Hurts..." he whispered. Only Nova could make out what he said.

"What happened, Chiro? Where does it hurt, Chiro?" she quickly walked over to him. He jumped back, away from her. Suddenly as the memory came to him, a name came to him.

"Ant...au...ri..." Chiro's voice was filled with confusion, sadness... and pain. "Hurts." he ran past Nova and the rest of the monkeys.

"Chiro!" Nova tried to ran after him, but the red and blue monkeys held her back.

"Let him run off that fear, Nova." the blue monkey said. "We'll look for him tomorrow."

"Yeah, the kid will be fine for another night." Nova sighed and looked back to see only a small black dot that was Chiro. He had ran away so quickly he was probly a mile away by now. They all heard a cough and looked in that direction. They saw a young girl about thirteen or so. They couldn't see much of her figure, because she wore a light brown cloak that covered her body. On her shoulder was a black robotic monkey. They seem not to notice them, yet.

"Master please!" the monkey pleaded. "You drink the rest of our water! You need it more than I do!"

"No." the girl panted. "Later, you will need it." They stopped in front of the monkey team and knelt down.

"Excuse me," the girl asked. "but do you know where we can find a robot named Antauri?"

"He... isn't we us any more..." Gibson answered, looking at the light yellow sand.

The small black monkey gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"Then we are too late." the girl rose from her kneeling position and stood up. But she started coughing violently and fell to her knees.

"Master! Drink the water!" the small black monkey pulled out a black water jug and pushed to the girl. The girl refused and coughed so voilently that she passed out. "Master!" the black monkey shook its master.

Nova stepped forward. "Don't worry," she said. "we'll help her." with that Nova picked the girl up and motioned for the rest of the monkeys to follow. All the monkeys, but the small black one, saw what her eyes said, "If we can't help Chiro, we can help someone else!"

* * *

Chiro dove into another oasis he had found. 'Get rid of these memories!' he screamed in his head. 'Take them away!' the water felt like silk, soft and smooth. 'It hurts! Take them away! Please!" All the images that plagued his mind were gone, for the moment. He crawlled out of the water and shook off the rest of the water. Then, he sat there, thinking.

Chiro... a voice echoed threw his head.

'Who's Chiro?' he asked. The voice didn't reply. 'Are you "Antauti"?' The voice didn't reply. Thinking that the voice was just a unidentified memory, he continued on his quest, not know who he was, not knowing why he was on the quest, not knowing what was waiting for him.

* * *

The small robotic monkey sat next to the teenaged girl.

"So," Nova began. "what's your name?"

"Antauri." Everyone, exept the small monkey, now known as Antauri, was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastfire:(yawns) Thank you, I will write another story. I'm writing another one after this one, K?

Navy2Blue: (Sits in a chair, legs crossed and takes a drink of her Ramune drink)No, It's not really Antauri. You'll find out soon.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him as he curled up into a ball, in a cave, to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep sence the voice envaded his head.

_They're going to kill you. _It would say quietly. _You're a threat, and they destroy threats. _He wouldn't listen, and why should he? The voice was nothing more then an elustion, a figment of his imagenation. He closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_A young boy sat on a bed, reading a book. Soon, he heard someone stomping to his room. He quickly dove under the bed, taking the book with him. The owner of the footsteps stomped into the room._

_"WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted a man's voice. "COME OUT, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" the young boy didn't come out of his hiding place. The man stomped over to the bed and looked under neath it. The boy yelped and tried to crawl farther, but the man grabbed his leg and pulled him out. The boy was shaking in fear. "You know what?" the man asked, his breath smelling of alchohal. "You better listen to what I say." the man slapped his, hard enough to leave a bruse, and threw him to the floor. The boy tried to get up, but the man kicked his. "DON'T EVEN THINK ON GETTING UP! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT WE DO TO YOU, YOU'RE DEAD! GOT THAT!" the boy didn't answer, the pain was too massive for a little boy like him.

* * *

_

He shot up, screeming. Darkness was still around him, and he shivered. But the sun started to rise, chasing the darkness away. Antauri, who are you?'

The small black monkey ran around, playfully. He was playing tag with Sprx, who was it.

"He said that his name was Antauri, is that true?" Nova asked. The girl had woken up, so the small Antauri wanted to play tag.

"Well, it's half-way true." the girl answered. When she had woken up, she had told them her name. It was Sara.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibson asked.

"Well, he was named after Antauri. He's like Antauri's backup system, so if Antauri uses up all his powers, we can restore him." Sara explained.

"Ok," Otto said. "But how does that work? I mean, will the little guy have to give himself up?"

"No, Little Antauri wouldn't have to give himself up, he's just got a copy of Antauri's code." Otto still looked comfused. Sara sighed. "Think as Shuggazoom as a human body, you monkeys as white blood cells, and the Skeleton King as a virus. When a white blood cell is destroyed, it needs to be replaced. Think of Little Antauri as bone marrow. He will only make more of Antauri, thought."

"So, why did you need Antauri anyway?" Gibson asked.

"To give him more energy and I needed to talk to your leader."

"Take me to your leader!" Little Antauri laughed. He was it, Sara guessed.

"AAAH!" Sprx shouted. "An alien! Run!" he ran away from Little Antauri, laughing.

"Chiro?" Sara nodded.

"When he transformed into a monkey, the only thing he knows, after the battle, anyway, is to follow the sun, where Antauri's spirit is resting, but he doesn't know that. I think he's very confused, though. He's getting flashbacks, and he doesn't even know who he is."

* * *

The Skeleton King watched the monkey Chiro exit the small cave that he took refuge in. "The insolent boy has evaded me for the last time."

A red monkey stepped out of the darkness. "He could be of some use." it said. "Now that he has lost his memories."

* * *

Chiro walked out of the cave. He looked up at the sky to look for the sun.

_To the west..._ a voice instructed. Chiro nodded and ran to the west. He stopped when a red monkey apeared in front of him.

"Who-who are you?" He asked. The monkey smirked.

"Don't be afraid, boy." the monkey stated. "It's only I, your master, Mandarin."


	3. Chapter 3

Navy2Blue: Thank you for your review. Sorry (grabs the Ramune drink from her(or hisO.o) hands) Last one.

4Evermonkeyfan: Kesare: Thank you... Ok! So I made a mistake! He looked Red to me! I, personally, must thank my Life Science teacher.

Twister91 : Thanks you for your review.

Beastfire: Thank you for your review. Umm... I'll do that.

* * *

Chiro jumped up in the air, trying to pounce on Mandarin, but failed. "Consentrate, boy," he said, jumping out of the way.

"Yes, master Mandarin." Chiro did as he was told, and consentrated.

"You must not rely on your ears. You must not rely on your eyes." Chiro blinked.

"What must I rely on, master Mandarin?" Chiro asked, like a school boy asking a semi-easy question.

"Your sences, boy." he answered. "When you're ear and eyes fail you, your sences prevail."

"Yes, master Mandarin." Chiro closed his eyes and let his sences guide him. His sences alerted that Mandarin was behind him. He swung his fist backwards, only to be caught by his 'master' Mandarin.

"Good, you have learned well." Mandarin let go of Chiro's fist go, and imediantly, he knelt down in front of Mandarin.

"Thank you, master Mandarin."

* * *

A figure looked at the mirror. He had, every sence the battle, been watching the monkey team, and Chiro. He had learned about thing he already knew, but was itching to get back to Shuggazoom, to help the monkey team and Chiro, before any unchangable damage happened... (Huh, wonder who that was.)

* * *

Antauri stuck out his tounge out at Sprx. "Bet you can't cetch me!" And he was right, Otto couldn't cetch him, and Gibson couldn't out smart him, and Sara or Nova weren't even trying! They had decieded that if anyone were to cetch Antauri, the winner would get three chocolate bars. No one could pass that up! 

It took Sprx a very slow, painful half-an-hour, to give up.

"Remember, trick him, or bribe him." Sara told Nova as she stood up. They let the boys go first, and started to plan what they were going to do. Nova nodded.

"Go it." Nova walked up to the starters circle.

"Can't cetch me!" Antauri taunted. Nova smirked.

She gasped. "Look!" she pointed up at the ceilling. "The word 'Gullable' is writen on the ceilling!" Antauri looked up, and so did Otto, Sprx, and Gibson. Nova took her change and jumped towards Antauri. He bairly managed to escape.

"Nah, nah!"

"Hey, Antauri..." Nova beconded him closer. He took a few closer to her. "If you let me cetch you, I'll give you a chocolate bar. But, here's the cetch, you gatta make it look like I really did cetch you, got it?" Antauri nodded, and took off, slower thins time. Nova ran after him.

"Nah, nah! Can't cetch me!" Just then, Nova caught him.

"And the winner is..." Sara grabbed the chocolate bars and rushed over to Nova. "NOVA!" she lifted nova's hand up in the air and gave Nova two of the chocolate bars, and Nova gave the other to Antauri.

"Hey! You brived him!" Otto shouted.

"Yeah, but, don't worry, I've got three more Choco bars. I just wanted to see if anyone could cetch Antauri without my help."

* * *

The Skeleton King sat in his throne. He looked at Mandarin, who was kneeling befor him, his hand on his knee, then to the boy who had caused him so much pain, so much time, so much patience. Chiro. He was kneeling lower then Mandarin, showing respect of his treacher and to his new lord.

"He is ready, evil one." Mandarin said, snapping the Skeleton King out of his thoughts.

"Good, but we will give his a test, first." he laughed. His laughter was joined by Mandarin. Then, Mandarin led Chiro to the door. The boy that had caused him so much pain, time, and power, was on his side.

* * *

His patience was wearing thin. Yes, his could wait a very long time for something to happen, but the Skeleton King hand Chiro kneeling befor him, making his anger rise. He chanted something, a message to He needed to get back to Shuggazoom... And fast...

* * *

A little girl was in a feild, picking some white flowers. She loved white flowers. So pure. So innocent. So untainted. Something that she wanted to be, dearly. She felt a presents behind her. "Mandarin." she stated, venim lurking in her voice. 

"So you remember me, eh? I was afraid that you had forgotten your former teacher!" Mandarin snickered.

"How could I forget you, Mandarin? You're the one who looks like unripe yellow sweet fruits!" she laughed with her back turned still to him. Mandarin growled.

"You could have been powerful, Jack. You could have been in control of any planet that you desired!" Jack shrugged.

"And you could still be the leader of the super robot, what's your point?" Jack turned around to face Mandarin.

"Well, I guess your still on you still won't join me, huh?"

"Of course not!" Mandarin smirked. He was hoping that she wouldn't join.

"Then you will be destroyed!" he pointed at her, and Chiro dashed forward, planning to strike his target, yet agein, he fails. As soon as his fist is in front of her face, he was knocked to the side by a pumkin. She looked at Chiro in pity. Then she looked up a Mandarin.

"I have gotten my powers under my control, now! So don't expect an easy vic-," Jack was cut off when Chiro jumped up and slashed her in the stomch. The bleeding was uncontrolable. It flood out of her like a stream. Chiro slashed at her agein, but she jumped back, her blood left a trail in the grass. She fell to the ground. Chiro stepped towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for when all her pain would be taken away.

"Boy! Stand down! I will finish her off."

"Yes, master Mandarin." Chiro knelt down, staying below his master.

Mandarin walked towards Jack, a smug look on his face. "All you had to do was exept," Mandarin stopped. He towered over her. "and your pethetic life would have been sparred!" he kicked her, making her roll her onto her back. "Yet you chose to die." Mandarin kicked her agein, but even harder this time, making her cry out in pain. "So, your death will be long and painful." he pulled out his sword and stabbed her right in her lungs. He laughed as she gasped for breath. Then, he left, leaving Jack to die slowly. She looked at the patch of flowers that she had landed on. Blood stained. They were all blood stained. She smirked. Now they know how she felt, being stepped on and tainted, and having no innocents left. Then she noticed something. She wasn't glad that they were tainted like her, she was angry. She was angry becasue they were tainted with her blood...

* * *

Sara laughed. She had much fun with these monkeys, that she had spaced her mission. But when she hear incantation being said, she remembered.

"Where did you put Antauri's helmet?" she asked. The others pointed to his black elevator. Her little Antauri jumped up and followed her as she stood up and walked to the helmet. She sat on her legs and said some incantations. Little Antauri and Antauri's helmet began to glow. A blast of light filled the super robot, and when the light faded, Sara had been pushed into a wall, taking the breathe out of her. Little Antauri was lying on the ground, and a figure was standing in Antauri's elevator.

* * *

Did it work? O.O You'll never know untill the next chapter!  
Ok, this story is almost done, so please, for my new one, answer the following questions:

1) Who created the monkeys?

2) Would someone give me any unusal female names?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kesare:** **Please welcome my other half- Zero. She, unlike me, has NEVER written a SRMTHFO fanfiction, and is not new here, so she's helping me with stuff. You must be very honnored to be here!**

**_Zero: (yawns and stretches). . ._**

**Kesare: What? my story not good enough for you?( Hits Zero on the head)**

**_Zero: Ouch!(Rubbs her head) No, you nimrodic moran, it's not that! If you hadn't woken me up at like(looks at a clock) 5:00 a.m. I would be wide awake! But no! You had to get me up and not give me anytime to CHANGE!(points to her nightgound.)_**

**Kesare: Pffh! Like I care! **

**_Zero: (The whole monkey team has to hold Zero back)_ _Let me go! Let me at her! I wanna kill her!_**

**Kesare: (shruggs) Oh well. Anyway, please reveiw.**

**  
_-Review answers-_**

Navy2Blue: Ok! Ok! I made another mistake! I'm sorry!

Bottom of Form 1

4Evermonkeyfan: Thank you. Umm... In a way... Yes.. but please be aware that his doesn't have all his memories. I would doubt that he would go the bad side if he had his memories.

A Fan of Romance: Thank you for you info, and thanks for all the names!

Beastfire: Thank you. Thank you for your info.

Thank you for you info, and name.

Blossom268703: Thank you for your info and name.

princess moon shadow: Thank you for you info.

* * *

The monkey team looked at Sara, then at Little Antauri, then at the figure in Antauri's elevator. Nova looked around for Antauri's helmet, but didn't see it. Gibson stepped forward. "Did it work?" he asked, more to himself then every one else. The light disappeared, showing the figure for who, or what, he really was.

Antauri.

He looked like he did when they last saw him. Everyone jumped up and ran to hug him, as if they hadn't seen him in ages, and for them, they hadn't!

"Antauri!" Nova shouted happily. "We all missed you!"

"And I have missed you." Antauri returned everyone's hug.

* * *

Sara when unnoticed the whole time, but she didn't mind. She quickly limped over to her little Antauri and picked him up. Then she limped over to a wall and scribbled something on the wall. Then she vanished, silently.

* * *

Chiro dived into a oasis. His master Mandarin and told him to wash up, because he had gotten dirty when he was fighting. The look in that girl's eyes... Was is pity? No. It couldn't be. Why should she pity him? His powers are far from hers. And master Mandarin is teaching him a lot. Why should she pity him? He surfaced and swam back to shore. Master Mandarin had told him about that girl, Jack. She was his student who had gone 'bad'.  
"Are you done, boy?" his master asked.

Chiro nodded, and knelt before his master, lower then him, of course. "Yes, master Mandarin."

"Good, follow me." Mandarin turned and began to walk away. Chiro quickly followed. "You did well on your test." Mandarin said, not looking back.

"Thank you, master Mandarin."

"So," Mandarin continued. "you are getting your first assignment."

"What do I have to do, master Mandarin?" Chiro asked.

"Do you remember the enemies that I had told you about?" Chiro nodded.

* * *

Antauri sat at a table that Otto and Sprx had scavenged out of an old building. "I've been watching Chiro, and I think he hay have been tricked by Mandarin. And I know one thing, he has told him that we are his enemies..." Antauri stopped when he heard some banging on the entrance. The monkeys slowly walked over to the entrance. They could hear a voice shouting.  
"Let me in!" it shouted, pain was clearly shown in is voice. Sprx slowly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. A girl was standing in from of the door, breathing heavily. She was holding chest, where her lungs were. She was bleeding. The blood flowed like a stream. "Please! I can help you get you leader back!"

* * *

Chiro dodged one of Mandarin's attacks. "Good, you are learning fast." Chiro dodged another attack and saw an opening. His stomach. He took his chance and punched him, hard. As he had said, don't hold back. Mandarin backed away, holding his stomach. Chiro didn't move. A few minutes later, he was laughing.

"You have learned well, boy!" Mandarin said. "You are ready to defeat your enemies!" Chiro knelt down before him.

"Yes, master Mandarin."

"...That's all I saw in his eyes, confusion." Jack coughed. She had explained a way to help Chiro remember.

"You shouldn't talk, now, Jack. You should save your strength." Nova said, looking at her wounds. Jack just laughed.

"Don't worry about me!" Jack said as she lied back down on the table. "I'll be reborn. I am, of course, the Pumpkin King... or in my case, the Pumpkin Queen." Jack closed her eyes. "We will meet again..." then, she stopped breathing. The room suddenly darkened and ghosts filled the room.

"Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." they chanted quietly, making the monkey team uneasy. "Every on hail to the pumpkin song!" they chanted even louder. "EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG!" then, they stopped and stepped aside, making a path for their Queen. Suddenly, Jack shot up, slip off the bed, and began to walk the path. And then, everything vanished. No ghosts. No jack.

"W-what just happened here?" Otto asked.

* * *

**Ok, I didn't write the first question write, I'm sorry.**

1) What is the name of the guy who created the monkeys? (**Should I just call him Professer G. G., if no one knows?**)

**Thank you for all the unusal names. You'll find out what name I picked later(maybe my third fiction).**

**Oh! Question for Beastfire!**

**Would you mind if I use Ivy in the next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kesare: Thank you, Beastfire, for allowing Ivy to show up in this story. I swear that Mandarin is gunna get what's comin' to him**

**Ivy: And I'm glad to be here, away from that psycho!**

**_Zero: And I'm glad to be away from my demon assistant! If I stayed with her for a few more hours, I donno what I would've done!_**

**Kesare: Oh!(Sounds supprised, but really isn't) You didn't want her here? But I just call her over here!**

**_Zero: WHAT!_**

**_Zero's demon assistant: Oh! Thank Kami I found you! (Zero screams and runns away) Wait! You still need to look up more names! (The demon runns after Zero)_**

**Kesare: Man... Maybe I shouldn't have done that...(looks at Ivy, who looks at her, and they both start laughing)**

**(The Monkey team walk into room)**

**_Chiro: Are you SURE we're at the right place? (Watches Ivy and Kesare laugh at Zero)_**

**Nova: I-I think so.**

**(Mandarin walks in and no one says a thing)**

**Ivy: What's he doing here!)**

**Kesare: Umm... Becasue he's in this story...**

_**-Review answers-**_

Navy2Blue: (Zero:) Thank you, she's always mistaken a boy too, ya know! Even I have been mistake for a boy! (Kesare:) Shut up, Zero!

Spirits Shadow: (Kesare hangs her head and growls in frustration) No! I mean the name of the... Oh! Never mind! I'll call 'im Professor G... Don't worry, If you were too late, then I'll name another charator.

4Evermonkeyfan: Thank you. Yes, Antauri's back(Zero: but no one even cares about little Antauri or Sara! Sara: That's ok... we don't mind!). And I promise that when I'm done with this chapter, I'll start reading your story.

Kiozona.pop: Yeah, it was freaky, and Yeah, it was weird. I donno, I have a very... Complex mind... Really? how was it funny? I'm just wanting to know... And yeah, it was creepy. But just wait! after this, My nest story is called "Jack is Back". Oh, and a question for you(and everyone else), where did you think I got the idea.

A Fan of Romance: Thank you, and Yes, Antauri is back.

princess moon shadow: Yeah, it is kinda hard to beleive... Thank you.

Chiro watched as a human girl ran around the room, tipping in passwords and secret codes. "Hurry up!" Mandarin ordered. The girl didn't say anything, mostly because she was mute, and stepped aside, allowing Mandarin to type in the last code to a volt. "Since you have advanced with your hands." Mandarin began. "Now, be able to defeat your enemies, you need to learn to use a sword and a sheild." The volt opened and Mandarin pulled out a sword and sheild, like his, only these were black. Chrio bowed.

"I am ready to learn, master Mandarin."

Everyone stared at where Jack had disappeared. Nova was first to speak.

"What did she mean by, 'I'll be reborn?'"

"I dunno." Sprx said. "I'm still trying to figure out the what the 'Pumpkin Queen' means..."

Gibson turned to look at Antauri. "Do you have any ideas?" Antauri shook his head.

"No, I haven't even hear of a Pumpkin King, or Queen..."

Nova looked around. "Hey! Where's Sara and Little Antauri!" everyone looked around.

"She must have left when we were preoccupied." Sprx said, looking around. "Hey! Look at that!" he pointed at the writing on the wall. Gibson walked over to the wall and began reading aloud.

"'Dear monkey team, I'm sorry that we could not stay and meet the great Antauri, who Little Antauri had been named after, but you must make haste to return your leader's, Chiro's, memories back. Some of his memories will return to him once he sees Antauri, but you must help him along the way, by that I mean tell him about events. Your gaurdians, Sara and Antauri.' That's all that's written here." the team was silent. What was there to say? They knew, of course, what they had to do, but when? A knock enterupted their thoughts. This time, Otto opened the door, slightly. There, stood their drunken friend, Ivy. She was leaning against a street light pole. In her hand, a half empty (Ivy: I call it half full) beer bottle.

The meerkat chuckled. "So," she said as Otto opened the door. "I heard that you needed help with a certain orange monkey..."

Mandarin ducked as Chiro tried strike me. 'He's learning well...' he thought as he looked for an opening. None. Mandarin jumped back as Chiro slashed his sword at him again. 'Yes, he was learning, but he will need to learn to use strategy.' He said as he signaled for Chiro to stop. Chiro knelt down before Mandarin. "You have learned well, boy, but you need improving."

"Yes, master Mandarin..."

Ivy looked at Antauri as he told her the story. Sure, if she were normal, she would have never beleived it... But she wasn't normal.

"So, what you're saying is, Chiro'samonkey,he'sonthedarkside,hethink'she'sMandarin'spupilandYOUHAVENOBEER!" Antauri nodded.

"Yes..." Ivy shrugged.

"Well... I brought my own..."

Nova was almost affraid to ask. "Of what...?"

"Of BEER, of course!" With that, Ivy ran into Gibson's lab.

Sara dug through her backpack and pulled out two packets of Ramen. "Yummy, yum YUM!" Antauri said and he as Sara began to cook.

"You must be really hungary! It's be done in three minutes." Sara said as she watched him jump up and down.

"Yeah! I'm hungary! HUNGARY!" Sara giggled.

"Too bad you won't be here long enough to eat it!" Sara turned around and gasped.

There, behind her, was the Skeleton king, with million of Formless behind him.

"Antauri!" Sara shouted. "Run!"

Gibson shakily looked into his lab. It was a mess! Beer and soda cans were EVERYWHERE! All his test tubes werefull with liquid and all most all of his tech was fried. And in the middle of it all, was Ivy. She shuddenly jumped up in joy. "I did it!" she shouted "I did it! I created the Ultimate beer!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Lab. Ivy!" Gibson stated, clearly angry.

"Chill, dude! I swear it's for a good cause!" just then, Nova came rushing in.

"Guys! It's Little Antauri! He's back! And Sara's not with him!"

**Kesare: I hope I got Ivy's personalty right. Anyway, here's what's in store for you after this fiction.**

_**NOTE! Please vote which one you want to be after 'Jack is back'!**_

**Summary: There is so much more to the monkey's past then Chiro really knows. When a girl from their past comes back, Chiro will be told all... **_(I may change some part of the story and/or summary)_

_(Er... Gomen... I haven't thought of a name for this.)_

Formless swarmed the city, all chasing one person... er... one girl. She ran, a small white robotic monkey in her arms. After she spotted a skateboard, She put the monkey in her backpack, jumped on it and quickly got as far away as she could, but the Skeleton King sent out a cannon, thinking that it would catch her(think again!) She jumped off the skateboard, sending it flying towards the cannon, and with a stroke of luck, it was shut down. She ran into a small alley way that even the formless would have a hard time getting into. She saw a entry into a broken down building and slipped in it. The Skeleton King must have saw her, because the formless began attacking the building.

The monkey team had been alerted about the formless, and immediately set off to find them. When they got to the old abandoned building, they were shocked. Formless were attacking the building! "We need to stop them! There maybe people inside it!" but it was too late. The building began to collapse. They could hear a shout from it, but they weren't certain who's it was. All they knew that it was coming from the roof. So, thinking they could save this person, they flow up, only to see a girl fighting off a lot of formless. The monkey team came closer, shouting at the girl to get her attention. It did. she looked back, but a formless punched her, making her fall back. And when she fell, so did the building.

"I-it collapsed!" Sprx said, sounding suprised. They flew down to the bottom, hoping to see if there were any survivors. They were shocked to see that the girl was climbing out of the debree. When she emerged, she seemed not to notice the monkey team.

"Grrr! Right when I find a place to stop, he finds me! How in the HELL did he find me!" She shouted at she dug through rubble and pulled out a back pack. "Hey, Nieva! You OK!" everyone but Chiro was shocked. As if she sensed it, she turned around. She went pale, got to her feet, grabbed to her backpack, put a mask over her face and turned to look at them. "T-thank you for your help..." she, then turned and ran through the twisted alleyways and streets of Shuggazoom.

Chiro looked at the monkey team, seeing their shock, he asked. "What's wrong guys?"

Antauri was the first to answer. "Went we get the super robot... We'll talk..."

**Summary: The Skeleton King has brain-washed the monkeys into thinking that all Humans a very evil creatures. Chiro has died(Of old age, mind you) and his grandaughter has been captured. What will happen next? You won't know untill you read.**

_Memories_

"Yo! Tika! We gatta go! They could be here any minute!" A teenager shouted. He had short blonde hair and wore a long black tan top and blue baggy jeans. He was holding a skateboard.

"Even if they were here," A girl shouted back, also a teenager. She had short spiky black hair and wore a black tan top and black baggy pants. She also had a skateboard and was skating around a old school. "They would be able to catch you guys! And If they can't catch you guys, they can't catch m-," Tika was interrupted when formless began to appear, trying to suround them. "GGs!" Tika shouted. "Scatter 8! Go!" (Scatter 8: It means to skatter, but make your way to the HQ) and with that, all twenty-five members of the rebel group called the GGs took off. As Tika looked around to see if there was any of her team behind, she saw them. The robot monkey team! The ones her granpop told her about! One red one. One blue one. One yellow one. One green one. And a black one. They all landed in front of her. Then, there was silence.

The black one spoke up first. "Are you the leader of this rebel team?" he asked in a stern and demanding voice. Tika shrugged.

"It depends on who's asking. Oh! Wait! I remember you. Your the monkey team! Nova," She pointed at the yellow monkey. "Sprx," she pointed to the red monkey. "Otto," she pointed to the green monkey. "Gibson," she pointed to the blue monkey. "and Antauri..." she pointed to the black monkey. "Gee," she yawned. "what an honor."

"You should be honored," Sprx yelled. "that your even in our presence!"

"Pu-lease, mister comedian!" By this point, every one was shocked. No one knew that Sprx was the comedian! Only his fellow team mates!

"How in the hell do you know us!" Nova said, her fists rasised.

"I have my resources." Tika shrugged. This made Nova even angrier.

"Tell us or-," Nova was cut off.

Tika knew exactly how to push her buttons. "Or you'll what, Lady Tomahawk? Punch me?" Tika snickered. Nova growled and jumped at her, but Tika quickly moved aside. "Ahh! Am I too fast for you?" Tika jumped on her skateboards and skated to a half pipe. The monkeys followed.

"Stop!" Antauri shouted. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Skeleton king!"

"Like the saying goes! 'You only bad if you get caught!' I must be a bad girl now, huh?" she caught some air and pulled a 360-Impossible 500 and landed it perfectly. At the end of the half pipe was a tunnel. She pulled another Impossible to get more speed, but was caught but Otto and Gibson. She looked up at the tunnel to see her fellow rebels coming out to help her. "No! Go back to HQ! Take care of Granpop!" They hesitated for a minute, but when Nova and Sprx began to get closer to them, the freaked and closed the tunnel door.

"So," Nova said with a smirk. "What was that about being fast?"

Tika stuck out her tougne at Nova and struggled.

"Gee," Tika hear Sprx say. "I wonder what the Skeleton king is gunna so to her."

"I dunno." Nova said. "But whatever it is, she deserves it."

**Kesare: So, which one do you like? I may redo parts of it before it's posted though. Oh! Beastfire! Please tell me all of Ivy's attachs and what they do. Thank you!(Not: I would've gotten this chapter out like two days ago, but i wouldn't let me!) The first reveiwers who aske for the rest of one of these chapters, please leave your email and I will send it to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kesare: Srry for the wait!

Zero: Oi, Kesare? Where's Jack and Ivy?

Kesare: (she looks from side to side) Places...

Zero: You threw them in the closet, didn't you?(she sighs)

Kesare: Maybe... (banging and screams can be heard) Yes...

Zero: Vv' Can someone take me away? I don't care if your a crazy person!

Kesare: Shut up, your bound by a contract!

Zero: Oh, crap.

_**-Reveiw answers-**_

Beastfire: Thank you! I thought I wouldn't get her right, so I red.(Zero:) No, I did. (Kesare:) Yeah, yeah, whatever! If Jack and Ivy where release on the unsuspecting world... WHo knows what could happen Oo

Spirits Shadow: No... no him, but It's ok, I looked every where on the internet and didn't find it. And yes, You gave me a very good descripstion. I'll use them sometime, some worry.

4Evermonkeyfan: Thank you. Yeah, I think it was like the flu... Anyway, It's fixed! YAY for that!

Navy2Blue: Yes, I'm back(With a bran new rap). (**_Zero:_**) Slim Shaddy rip-off. (**Kesare:**) Shut up, Zero. Thank you. I still don't get that Evil coment, though. (**_Zero:_**) She's being blonde... It's normal... (**Kesare:**) Shut up! I hate you!

Twister91: Thank you. I feel sorry for Onyx, It must be HORRABLE!

SRMTHFG FAN: Umm.. Thank you? Ok, buddy, lay off the sugar! (Zero:) Funny. The only one that someone voted for, and you only have bits and pieces of it.

Kesare: (sweat rolls down her head). . . Uh, well...(runns and hides in a corner) 

Zero: Heheh, revenge is best served cold. Sorry, but she won't beposting those for a while!On with the story!

_(Key: **- -'** :Ivy's battle  
:Sara's battle  
**M** :with the monkey team  
**LA** _:_with little Antauri  
**A** :with Antauri)_

Little Antauri started explaining everything once Nova, Gibson and Ivy arrived. "W-well." he sobbed. "Sara was making dinner, then, the Skeleton King was behind and she told me to run, but when I turned around to ask her why, the Skeleton king had picked her up by her throat and..." he sobbed even harder. "she only mangaed to tell me to run..." he was sobbing even harder. Nova can over and hugged him, giving him comfort. "A-and if I'm not with her in twelve hours..." he continued. "Then Sara will just... stop."

Otto looked at him. "What do you mean by 'stop'?"

Little Antauri looked at Otto."When Sara and I were assigned to eachother, a spell was cast that if we were apart from each other for twelve hours... she would turn to stone, and I would be send to the next gaurdain." he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I've met the next gaurdain, and I don't like her!" Little Antauri began to cry agein, he was put in Nova's room to sleep, and ended up crying himself to sleep.

"I really feel sorry for the him..." Nova told Ivy. "When we first met Sara, Little Antauri wouldn't leave the room, unless she would..."

The Skeleton king laughed as he saw Sara for what she really was. The deadly assassin, everyone who got on her nerves, never servived to tell the tale. Her true form was a girl with silver fox ears and a silver fox tail. Her eyes were blood red, instead of ocean blue. She wore ripped clothes. She nelt before the Skeleton king, her right fist on the ground, and her other on her knee. "What is it you desire, Skeleton king?" Every word was luring with venom, but to a naive younge man, her voice sounded like a thousand angels. Chiro, who was kneeling below his master, took a quick glance at her.

"I want you to destroy the monkey team." he laughed. Sara only nodded. He motioned for her to leave. She nodded and got up. Mandarin got up also and walked out the door. Sara and Chiro followed.Bottom of Form 1

Little Antauri was awake, and was playing with Sprx, to keep his mind off Sara. Ivy and Nova were trainning for the battle that was asunmed, Otto and Gibson were repairing the super robot, and Antauri was metitating. "Nah nah! You gatta do better then that to catch me!" little Antauri tounted. Sprx now had to jump to try and get Antauri, because little Antauri was hovering just out of his reach. He had completely forgetten about his jetpack. Everything stopped when a very loud shout was heard. Otto and Gibson stopped working, Nova and Ivy stopped fighting, Antauri stopped metitating and Sprx and little Antauri stopped playing (**Kesare: Did you think they did it?**). The noise was coming out from outside the super robot. Little Antauri, being so young and stupid to know any better, looked out the door, and gasped. He ran out of the super robot, and every one looked out see why little Antauri ran out. What they saw shocked them, too. Outside the super robot, were someone and Mandarin fighting... Sara? But, it didn't look a thing like Sara! The thing have fox ears and a tail!

Little Antauri, who wasn't paying any attantion to the battle, tried to run up to Sara, but Nova stopped him. "Let go!" he shouted. "I need to help Sara! She's in her Demon form!" Nova didn't let go.

"If you really want to help her," she said. "then you need to stay out of her way. Don't worry, we'll help her." little Antauri nodded. Otto got out his blades, Nova put up her fists, Antauri readied his claws, Gibson revielled his drills, Sprx showed off his magnets, and Ivy got her fire ready. The attacker pounced on Sara, but she threw him off. They all looked at him, and gasped. It was Chiro.

"C-Chiro?" Nova looked at him in disbeileif. They took a step towards him. Then Mandarin apearred in front of them, blocking them from Chiro.

"Let them fight," he said with a grin. "I would like to see who would win." the team growled. Ivy stepped in front of them.

"He's all mine!" she said, cracking her knuckles. Mandarin smirked. He had been waiting for was seemed like ever for the moment!

As the team moved around the two, a thousand formless apearred, yet again, being stopped from getting to Chiro and Sara.

Sara growled and ran towards Chiro. When she was infront of Chiro, she punched the ground, making him fall back. He quickly recovered and swung his sword at her. But she back away just enough to where it only grazed her chest. He smirked. She growled and slashed him with her claws, he jumped back, only getting grazed on the shoulder. She smirked. Chiro growled and dashed forward, but Sara managged to get out of the way easy. She yawned, making him glare at her. She smirked and waited for him next attack.

_**- -'** _

Ivy smirked. "Hey Mandarin."

"What."

"You have something hanging from your nose." Mandarin smirked and closed him eyes.

"Do you really expect me to fall for that agein?" he openned his eyes just to see a very good view of Ivy's foot.

"Maybe," she said as she jumped off his face. "but I knew you'd fall for that!" she laughed. He growled and got up. He got out his sword and swung it her, which missed terriblly due to no aim. She laughed at him, even harder then before, tounting him, making his anger levels rise past a normal, evil monkeys' should. Then, an idea pop into his head as he saw the bottle of Ivy's Ultimale Beer. While she was still laughing, he cut her beer bottle in half. The meerkat Immediately stopped laughing when the sound of broken glass reached her ears and growled. Mandarin chuckled.

"That's what you get, you insaulted little-," Ivy cracked a smile. "What's so funny?"

"Let's just say," she held up a second bottle, only thing on was smaller. "I had a backup." before Mandarin could cut that bottle, Ivy chugged the whole thing, and immediately, her miniscule frame began to shake, her puplis dilated immensely, and she tripped over herself moreso than usual. A very evil grin apeared on her face, sending Mandarin a message saying, "Your gunna wish you never met me..." he took a step back. Something told him that he would need his shield more then his sword...

_**M**_

The monkey team was trying to reach Chiro and Sara, but, as you know, a thousand formless stood in there way, making it almost impossible to get across to them. Keyword being "almost".

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova took out a hundred.

"Robovac Drills!" Gibson took out a hundred as well.

"Magnoball Blazer!" Sprx took out, same was the ones before him, a hundred.

"Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!" another hundred turned back into goo.

"Claw Disrupter!" yet another hundred was destroyed. There was only about two-hundred left.

"Antauri!" Nova yelled. "Go! We'll fight off the rest of the formless!" he nodded and headed to where Chiro and Sara was.

Sara yawned, making him glare at her. She smirked and waited for him next attack. Chiro, who had taken out his sword, started to charge at her, but stopped when he heard "Claw Disrupter". He turned his head to see a black robotic monkey running towards them. He came out of his trance when Sara growled at him.

"Remember what Lord Skeleton king said!" she growled. He nodded and countinued his charge. When he got close enough, she slashed him, but he quickly moved to the side and kick her, making her fall to the ground. He took this chance to pin her to the ground. Her hair turned back into its mellowy-yellow and her eyes were restored to her lovely ocean blue. "Antauri!" she yelled. She looked around franticly for the little monkey. Once she spoted him, she streched out her hand. "Antauri, hurry! I can keep it contained for much longer!" the little monkey started to run to Sara. Now, the plan was set into motion.

_**- -'** _

Mandarin's sences were right. He needed his shield more them his sword, becasue Ivy was attacking him like there was no tomorrow. And whenever he did swing his sword, he would always miss. The looked over to where Chiro and Sara were fighting, and saw the little black monkey running towards her, he smirked. "Well, this has been fun, but, saddly, I must go." Ivy, who wanted to finish him off for good, stopped in her tracks. The wind blew past them, making Ivy's hair and Mardarin's newly grown beard flow. Taking advantage of her shock, he ran past her, cutting her hair along the way, really meaning to slit her throut. Once Ivy returned to reality, she looked at the damage done to her. No broken tail. No sprainned anckles. No twistied wrists. No black eyes. No bruises. No broken ribs. No dislocated joints. Just a few skin-wounds here and there. But, then, she realized it. Her _hair_! It had been _cut_!

"You'll rue this day, Mandarin!" Ivy shouted. "I swear I'll get my Revenge!"

_**M**_

Nova finished off the last of the formless. She saw something flow infront of her. She grabbed it out of the air and examained it. It looked like hair. Black and blue hair. 'Wait,' she thought. 'doesn't Ivy have black and blue hair?' her eyes widened as she realized something. It was Ivy's hair. She looked around to see Ivy shouting something, but she couldn't hear what it was.

"Hey, have where is little Antauri?" Sprx asked, bringing Nova out of her thoughts.

"Come to think of it, no, I haven't, not sence we left him." Otto answered. They looked around but didn't see him. When Gibson turned to see how far Antauri had gotten, he saw Little Antauri.

"There he is!" he said, pointing to the little black dot. "And he's heading for Sara!"

"Oh, no!" Nova started to run towards him, to stop him before he got to her. But she didn't make it.

_**LA  
(Little Antauri's POV)**_

I was closing the space between Sara and me. I needed to get there, and fast! Yes, Sara was not a human. She was really a power fox demon, who had been sealed away in it's own body by the wise mages, and was assigned to me, Antauri the second. I was the only one who could seal away the demon, if were to ever come out, but if I were to try to seal it away when the demon was in control, then, something bad would happen. But I don't know what, though, I was never told.

I was almost there. I feel her welcoming aura that made her who she was. But right before I touched her hand, her aura changed to the deadly aura of the demon. Then, I realized it. The demon let her out! It was a trap! And Sara was the bait!

_**  
(Normal POV)**_

The demon took over as soon as Antauri touched her hand. The small black monkey formed a gun that would be attached to the shootters hand. The demon smirked and pointed at Chiro. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off of her, just escaping the blast of the monkey gun. But before Chiro could land, Sara jumped up and punched the ground, making it very hard for him to land on his feet. As she had planned, he lost his balance as soon as he landed and fell backwards, only to be caught by someone. He turned around to see a black monkey with lime green eyes. As he stared into his eyes he felt his fur retracking back into his skin, and all of his memories he had lost was coming back to him. He closed his eyes, then openned them and looked up. "A-Antauri?" he questioned. "B-but I thought... you were..."

"Yes, I was, but-," Antauri began, but he was innterupted.

"I'm going to kill you all!" shouted a possess Sara.

They turned to see Mandarin jumped infront of her. "Remember you orders, demon." he snarled.

"You _FOOLS_! Never trust a demon!" she pointed her gun at Mandarin and yelled, "_Monkey Fire!_" Fire shot out of the gun, straight for Mandarin, who yelped and jumped to the side. Luckly, the fire only singged his tail.

"You'll regret this!" he shouted as he fled. Just as he left, Nova, Sprx, Otto and Gibson arrived and were all glad to see that Chiro was back to normal. They all gathered together for a hug. They pulled away after a few minutes. Nova looked around for Ivy, and saw that she had dissapeared. When she turned back to her brothers, she saw that the demon Sara coming at them, and pushed them out of the way.

"Never turn your back at a demon!" she shouted. She lifted her gun and pointed it at Nova, and fired, shouting, "_Monkey Earth!_" but Nova managed to move out of the way. She sighed in releif.

"How are we gunna stop her without hurting her?" Otto asked.

"I have an idea," Antauri said. "But we need-," he was interupted when he was frosen on the spot. They all looked up to see Sara grinning evily.

"Time to die." she said in a blood thirsty voice. The monkey team looked horrified.

"What do we do now?" Sprx asked. "Antuari was the only one with a plan."

"I think I know what Antauri was thinking!" Chiro said, doudging a blow. "Follow me!" he said, running to the super robot.

"What about the demon, kid?" Sprx asked.

"Never mind that! Get Antauri and follow me!" Chiro said. He nodded and, with Otto's help, picked up Antauri and followed Chiro.

Once they were back at the robot, Chiro told them his plan. "I think Antauri wanted to use the power primate." They heard scratching noises on the side of the robot.

"What was that?" The scratching stopped, they heard metal hitting ground and they knew that couldn't be good. The robot when dark, and I do mean pitch black.

"Woah, who turned off the lights?" Otto asked. Chiro felt cold metal press ageinst the back of his head.

The lights flickered on, reveiling Sara behind Chiro, pointing the gun at him.

"Goodbye." she said with a insane look on her face. Her gun clicked, showing she was ready to fire.

Kesare: Cliffy! Will Chiro be saved? Or will I end it all there? So many questions and so many answers I'm not gunna give you/

Jack: (Stumlbes out of the closet) You better run, Kesare. Ivy ain't happy.

Kesare: (sees Ivy come out of the closet) Heh heh, no need to be violent! (Sees Ivy's fireball) Heh heh, Um, Beastfire, help...

Jack: (Whispers to Ivy) Throw it at her hair, she loves her hair.

Kesare: (Starts to run away) Traiter!

Jack: I'm not a traiter, this is payback.

Zero: (Walks into the room) What did I miss?

Jack: A lot.

Kesare: No! Not my hair!

Jack: (starts to laugh and points at Kesare) Haha! Please reveiw!


End file.
